


BEACHY HIJINKS

by whosthere_to_towho_towhom (nihilisticdarklarrie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, can this even be considered crack, im sorry, this is so disgustingly cringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisticdarklarrie/pseuds/whosthere_to_towho_towhom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heh. Do you like me?"<br/>Definitely off limits.<br/>"Of corse. I loooove you."<br/>"Kiss me?" Sirius muttered."</p><p>Or the one in which Sirius loves James and James loves Sirius, but they're not sure in what way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEACHY HIJINKS

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was literally twelve and it's so bad it hurts. I would take it down but it's kind of nostalgic (and I'm a fucking masochist).  
> please don't read.

It was the summer between fourth and fifth year. Sirius was staying with the Potters at their beach house, as per usual, in the middle of July.  
The sun was setting and they were piss drunk on firewhiskey and whatever else James dug up. They lay on a blanket allowing the waves to come up and wet the edges.  
"Wha- what's your favourite colour?" James slurred.  
"I guess black," Sirius replied very loudly, "you get it? Black like Sirius  _Black_ "  
James laughed like it was the most hilarious thing ever. A good 15 minutes of meaningless questions later, Sirius blurted out "I love Remus."  
"Reeeeaaalllly? I would have never guessed." James knew that's as close as he was ever going to get to sarcastic when drunk.  
"Yeah. Really. Do you like blokes?" Sirius added as an afterthought. These subjects weren't available for talking about when sober.  
"Sometimes. But I also like girly-o's"  
"Heh. Do you like me?"  
Definitely off limits.  
"Of corse. I loooove you."  
"Kiss me?" Sirius muttered. James leaned in towards his best friend (though it wasn't really needed considering they were already practically on top of each other) and pressed their lips together. Sirius repositioned so he was straddling James. He swiped his tongue across Sirius' bottom lip. Sirius took this as an invitation to take his tongue out as well. His tongue battled with his best friend's.  
Their teeth knocked against each other and their mouths melted together. James ran his hands down the other boys bare sides, stopping at his waistband and rubbing his thumbs in little circles around his hipbones. Sirius grabbed his hair. James tried to deepen the already impossibly deep kiss. But Sirius pulled away.  
He tried to take a breath but it came out as a shutter. He tried to get away from James, but it was no use.  
That seemed to somehow sober both of them up.  
"Sirius?" James knew better than to go near him but James was never one to follow common sense. He crawled towards him. He rapped his arms around someone who he didn't know what to call.  
"Are you ok? You're shaking." He said with a frown in his voice. He could no longer feel Sirius' heavy breathing. This was one of the four times in his life when he felt actually scared (When Sirius first showed up at his doorstep, waiting for Lily to walk down the isle, and when he hear his down being blown down minutes before his death)  
He felt something hot and wet on his shoulder. He cupped Sirius' face in his hands and saw tear stains running down his cheeks. Sirius shook with a sob.  
A flood of 'I'm sorry's and 'James's and 'you hate me's came out of his mouth.  
"Hey," James said seriously. "Hey. Padfoot, look at me. You did nothing wrong. It's ok. Please don't cry. Calm down. I love you. Reg loves you. My mum and dad love you. Pete  _really_ loves you." He chuckled. "Remus loves you."  
"He does?" James sighed in relief.  
"Yeah, mate. He talks about you all the time. 'Sirius' hair is so pretty! His eyes are gorgeous. He's amazing!" He said in a rather girly impression of the werewolf. "Do you not see how he looks at you?"  
"Oh," Sirius said with a grin.  
"C'mere," James mumbled, making grabby hands. He engulfed him in an embrace. James felt his friends body change into a shaggy black dog. The corners of his lips curled as the dog licked his face. Padfoot cuddled into his side and his breathing slows. He falls asleep with a smile (as much as a dog can smile) to their syncopated heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry  
> (but I told you so)


End file.
